Trouble In Victoria's Secret! Why wasnt I invited?
by littleblackjacket14
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki are invited to be models for Victoria's Secret! But Soul doesn't want Maka walking around in underwear! Will Soul tell Maka his true feelings? And will it make her turn down the job? Also, Liz is feeling left out. Will she sabotage the girls for a spot of her own? Parings: SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Trouble In Victoria`s Secret!

Part 1

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!" Soul was so surprised at what Maka just said that he almost burnt their dinner.

"Yeah, They invited me to be a model." Maka replied. In her hand was a letter from Victoria`s Secret. "It says that their Head Photographer, Karo, is friends with my Papa. He says Papa showed him a picture of me and he showed it to his Manager. So they want me to be a model."

"Let me see that." Soul said, taking the letter from Maka. He tried to hide the horrified look on his face. He knew that boys at the Academy ordered that catalog just to look at the girls. The last thing he needed was random guys looking at his meister in lingerie.

"I don`t think you should do it." Soul said. He had a huge crush on Maka and hasn't told her yet. He didn't want some guy asking her out just because she was a model.

"Whaddya mean? This is a opportunity of a lifetime! Do you have any idea how much these models get paid?"

"Do you have any idea how little the girls are wearing? Almost naked! No wonder the girls get paid so much."

"Whatever, I'm doing it."

"No way."

"Yes way"

Soul searched the letter for another excuse.

"Ok, well, look at says the first test shoot will be on Monday,7 to 10. That`s when we go to the Academy."

Soul saw Maka slump a little. 'Yes, It`s working.' He thought.

"Fine, Maka said." But just because of the Academy. Not because of anything you said."

"Look Maka,I'm not trying to be a jerk I just don't want to see you get hurt!" Soul blurted. He could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"Hurt? Soul what are you saying?" Maka waited for an answer in anticipation. She wanted to know if Soul liked her back or not.

Soul threw down the letter. "Nevermind." He stomped off into his room slamming the door.

Blair strolled over to the letter and examined it. "You know Maka, I think this is a big,big honor! I would pat myself on the back." She said. Hopping on Maka`s lap. Maka stroked the cat`s fur.

"I guess you're right." Maka said, Looking at Soul`s door. "If I'm not going,then I might as well feel good about it. I`ll tell Papa.

"Meow." Said Blair.

-Authors Note-

Thanks for reading my Fanfiction! Follow/Favorite because more chapter coming soon!

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble In Victoria`s Secret!

Part 2

"WHHAAATTTTT?!" Screamed Spirit. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT INVITED TO BE A MODEL?!"

"Just that, Papa." Maka grumbled. The morning after she got the letter, she decided to call her father and tell him the news.

"But my intentions were not for Karo to invite you to be a model. Especially for Victoria`s Secret". Spirit said.

"Relax,Papa I'm not doing the job. It`s during school, speaking of which,I'm gonna be late. Bye Papa!"

"C'mon Maka,were gonna be late!" Soul hollered, walking through the door to their apartment.

Maka hung up and was out the door.

At Lunch. Maka and Soul`s friends, Tsubaki,Black Star, Crona, Kid, Liz and Patti all sat together.

"Ughhh, I'm out of lip gloss." Liz complained, throwing the empty tube in a nearby trash can. "Tsubaki, you got any?"

"Lemme check." Tsubaki checked her small bookbag full of textbooks. While she was searching, Tsubaki`s bag tipped and books scattered the floor. Maka bent over to pick up the books, she noticed the letter that looked alot like hers.

"Tsubaki, you got invited to be a Victoria`s Secret model too?"

The whole table stopped in their tracks. Liz dropped her fork.

'Why wasn't I invited?' she thought

"That`s so exciting you two!" Patti exclaimed.

"I shop there all the time so I guess they noticed me or somthing." Tsubaki said. "But what`s this about you getting invited Maka?"

"Oh, my Papa showed the Head Photographer a picture of me."

"Your dad sold you to a lingerie store?" Kid asked

"No, him and Papa were close friends." Maka replied. '"It doesn't matter anyway." The shoot is on Monday during school. I can't afford to miss school."

"Actually, I asked Lord Death for special permission. As long as you have the letter, he'll give it to you."

Soul was getting more and more nervous.

"Ok! We can do it together! Lets go!"

Maka and Tsubaki rose from the table and ran towards the hallway leading to Lord Death's office

Kid smiled. "I guess this calls for a party"

-Author`s Note-

Hey sorry the chapters are a little slow but it will get going soon. Thanks for reading and Follow/Favorite because more chapters coming soon!

-LittleBlackJacket14-


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble In Victoria's Secret!

Part 3

"Wow. It's so beautiful out here." Maka gasped. She was on the balcony of Kid's mansion. Death City was full of lights and cars racing back and forth on the streets.

"Hey." Soul said. Maka was so captivated by the view that she jumped when Soul spoke.

"Oh! Soul, hey."

"Why are you all the way up here? This party is for you after all. You should have some fun."

"The party is for Tsubaki too."

"Yeah, Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. It wasn't cool. I just-"

"You just what?" 'This is it.' Maka thought. She was no longer leaning over the balconies rail and was staring into Soul's crimson eyes.

"Uh, nevermind, lets get back to the others."

Maka and Soul walked into the main ballroom. All of their friends were chatting and listening to the swing music. Black Star was sitting with Tsubaki chomping on a piece of chicken.

"Where's Liz?" Maka asked Kid.

"She said she wasn`t feeling well,so she decided to stay in her room."

"I hope it's nothing too bad…"

Just then, a hard, round object hit the center of her back. Maka turned around and saw Black Star ducking down. Patti had an apple in her hand. Maka looked down and saw another realized that Patti had thrown it.

Maka took a cupcake from the table and launched it toward Patti. It hit her square in the nose. A huge food fight broke out between the gang. Soon, everyone, even, Crona, was throwing food and laughing. A piece of chicken hit Black Star's forehead, Soul was so busy laughing at Tsubaki trying to finger-comb frosting out of her hair he didn`t notice the broccoli flying at him.

It landed in his mouth and he spit it out.

Upstairs, Liz was crying her eyes out. She wasn't sick. Unless you counted sick with jealousy.

"Stupid Maka." She growled. "Stupid Tsubaki."

She walked over to her desk and took the frame of her,Patti,Kid,Soul,Maka,Black Star and Tsubaki. She grabbed a marker and crossed out Maka and Tsubaki's faces, then shoved the picture under the bed.

She put the pillow over her head and whispered

"I'm going to get back at the both of you."

-Authors Note-

Sorry about the short the next chapter will be the shoot! Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 4

"How could you be ok with this, Black Star?" asked Soul. The two boys were sitting in a café in Death Square. The shoot was in an hour so they wanted to get something to eat first.

"What's the big deal? Tsubaki and Maka are just modeling some clothes. Not like it's anything bad."

"You do realize that they are modeling underwear. Right?"

Soul could see blood peeking out of Black Star's nose. Black Star simply wiped up the blood and said;

"No big deal. A big star like me doesn't worry about little things like that."

The conversation was cut off when Maka and Tsubaki arrived with drinks. A little while later, Kid, Liz, and Patti arrived in the cafe and sat with the others.

"Hey, Kid. Do you want us to order you guys anything?" Maka asked.

"No thanks, we ate a little earlier, but I am glad to see you and Tsubaki eating."

Maka and Tsubaki both were almost starving themselves before the shoot. They weren't anorexic or anything, they just rarely ate. They both lost about 5 pounds in the course of two days. Soul could barely get a small plate of curry into Maka last night. The waitress brought the food while the gang talked. Liz seemed more distanced from the others than usual. Sometimes someone would try to strike up a conversation with her but she would end it quickly.

Later, the waitress brought their check. Soul took the paper, set it in front of him, and got out his wallet. When he got it out the paper was gone. Soul looked to the end of the table and saw Kid holding the paper and a fifty dollar bill. The waitress took the money and was told to keep the change.

"Uh, Kid you don't have to-"

"It's not a problem. It's the least I can do for letting us come along."

"Well, thanks."

"We better get going." Maka said.

"Hey Liz are you alright?" Tsubaki asked on the way to Victoria's Secret. "You seem kinda sad."

"Oh no I'm alright. Just tired."

The second the group walked in both Black Star and Soul passed out. Rivers of blood gushing from their noses. Various lingerie lined the store in every color. The entire store was closed for the shoot. Cameras and lights and models in lace were everywhere. A man with a bushy mustache coming to a point approached the group.

"Hello! I am Karo and there are my two newest stars!" Karo exclaimed. He beamed when he looked Tsubaki up and down.

"You have the most perfect figure Ms. Tsubaki. Your assistant is Anya. She will be picking out what you will be wearing for the test shots."

"Oh, ok." Karo directed her to a woman with sandy blonde hair and purple eyes. Black Star recovered with Soul and tried to follow her, but Karo held him back.

"No boys or non-models beyond that point." He pointed to a door that Tsubaki was walking through with Anya marked, "Wardrobe" "You can sit and wait for her on the set if you would like."

Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patti all walked over to the seats in front of cameras fixed on a velvet backdrop.

"And now,..." Karo began. Turning to Maka. Soul walked forward a little, trying to block Karo from Maka, but held himself back. But still was alert.

He watched as Karo's smile faded a little as he looked at Maka.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"Well, I'll be honest. You're flat as a board. But we will request that our stylist give you padded bras."

Maka went a little pink. Soul burst out laughing. He stopped then Maka cracked his skull with an encyclopedia.

"But other than that, you are stunning. Very beautiful facial features. We shall give you Shelli."

A woman with brown hair and yellow eyes took her bony hands in Maka's.

"Hello, my dear." Shelli said with a smile. "Karo's right. You are simply stunning."

"Thanks." Maka said sheepishly.

"You are quite welcome. Karo, do you want to lead this young man to the set?" Shelli asked. "I'll take it from here."

Karo led Soul to his friends and Shelli took Maka to the wardrobe room.

Inside Maka scanned the room for Tsubaki. She was getting fitted in her outfit, waving.

"You'll meet up with her later my dear." Shelli said. Maka waved back and was whisked away for a tour.

Maka was guided through a whirlwind of makeup tables, racks with various lingerie, and girls in angel wings and pumps. Most likely the theme of the shoot. Maka stopped dead when she saw a girl with black hair and steely eyes.

-Author's Note-

Hey! Sorry I had to end this one a little quick. The chapter was getting a little long. But who is this mystery girl? Find out next chapter!

Make sure to follow/favorite because new chapters coming soon!

-LittleBlackJacket14-


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 5

"What's wrong dear?" Shelli asked Maka. Maka's stomach was in a knot. She felt a strong wavelength from this girl. The girl's eyes met her's and Maka looked away.

"Who's that girl?"

"Oh. That's our most popular model, Tanya. She get's demanded to be in the catalog almost every week."

Shelli moved Maka along. When the tour was finished, she was taken back to the area Tsubaki was lingering in.

Back on the set, Soul was sweating and shaking, he felt as if he was going to throw remembered that it was just a test shoot. None of these pictures will appear in the catalog. Still, there were so many people. Soon, the lights dimmed and a spotlight turned on. It was time for the shoot to begin.

Karo walked out on the set. Addressing the 50 people in the seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the first test shoot for the Victoria's Secret catalog!"

Applause.

"Were going to start out with some of the new picks, then with an experienced model to show how it's done! Now without a further ado, I give you the newest models of Victoria's Secret!"

More applause.

The first model was a girl with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a hot pink set with white heels and white wings. She had a small pout and her hair was grazing her shoulders. Cameras clicked almost nonstop. Karo gave a small thumbs up and the girl sauntered off behind the velvet curtain. Each model that stepped in set was making Soul more and more nervous. What if Maka trips? What if she comes out naked? Questions rattled in his head as Kid told him that Maka and Tsubaki were up next.

Tsubaki went first. Wearing a blue two-piece that matched her eyes. The heels were also blue and stark white wings set the outfit. Her smile was dazzling and she bounced off when Karo gave her the thumbs up. Murmuring was going throughout the crowd. All were talking about Tsubaki. The crowd was silenced in awe as Maka walked on set.

Soul went completely red. Maka was wearing a red almost bathing suit type piece lined with lace. The two pieces were joined with a strip of see through netting in the mid-torso. Her heels were red also and she also had the signature white wings. But what caught everybody's eyes was that her entire body was glowing. She was giving off a white soft light. Her smile was faint and soft. Karo gave her a thumbs up with tears in his eyes. The stylist's eyes were watery as well.

Karo wiped his tears away and walked on set. "And now, for our top model, Tanya!"

More applause

As Tanya walked onstage, the lights went up a little bit. She was dressed in a stark white two piece that matched her heels. Everyone thought she had no wings but then she held out her arms and waited. Everyone noticed the thin gold chain hanging from her arms to her back. in a matter of seconds, two enormous black wings rose up behind her. They looked as if they were made up of tiny black diamonds. Karo eventually gave the thumbs up and she walked away.

After the shoot, Maka and Tsubaki changed back into their normal clothes and greeted their friends.

"You guys were great!" Patti said. "Maka, how did you do that glowy thingy?"

"They said that they wanted to try an exclusive promotion for some new collection."

Karo then walked up to the group and said;

"That was wonderful! I want to sign you both two month contracts!"

-Authors Note-

So I'm not sure where the story will go next so it might take a couple days.

So please be patient! Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 6

"Um, no thanks. We only came here to check things out." Soul told Karo. Karo had just offered Maka and Tsubaki two month contracts.

"What are you talking about Soul!? Of course I'm doing it."

"We'll think about it." Tsubaki said.

"Alright, meet me here at about 8:00 tomorrow with you answers. And remember, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Karo said with a wave.

Kid,Patti,Black Star,Soul,Tsubaki and Maka were walking through the main entrance when Kid noticed Liz going out the back door.

"You're not coming?" Kid asked.

"Oh, no I have some things I have to take care of. I'll meet you at the mansion."

Liz walked out the door into an alleyway. She noticed the black sky dotted with stars. The yellow moon was laughing high in the sky.

"That shoot must have taken all day, to think I spent my entire day with Maka and Tsubaki."

"I take it you don't like two of our newer models." A voice behind her said. Liz almost jumped out of her skin. She inched around and saw Tanya sitting on the railing smoking a cigarette.

"Sorry for scaring you, this is the only place I can go to smoke without any cameras. Anyway, I overheard that you don't like Tsubaki and Maka. Well, neither do I, that Maka chick took my glow. I was the one who was supposed to debut that line. Not her. So I got stuck with that stupid black wing thing."

"Well, I thought it was cool."

Liz walked up to Tanya. Tanya offered the cigarette to her and said, "Wanna help me get them out? If you do, I could probably recommend you."

Liz took the cigarette and took a huge drag.

"Tell me how"

Maka stomped through her and Soul's apartment door. She could barely hold in her anger.

"I can't believe you did that Soul! I was just about to sign that two month contract when you ruined everything!"

"Why would you even think about taking that job? God, Maka sometimes you're just so stupid!"

Soul stopped cold, realizing what he had just said. He only had a split second to apologize. But as soon as he attempted to say something, Maka was gone.

Maka collapsed on her bed. She looked through her window and saw Death City's residents buzzing about. A tear escaped from her eyes as she laid her head on her pillow. She really couldn't process what Soul had said.

'God, Maka sometimes you're so stupid! Those words replayed over and over as she fell asleep.

When Maka woke up, she could barely lift her eyes open. She turned to her clock that read 9:00, which meant that she had been sleeping for 2 hours. She rose up and sniffed the air.

Maka knew exactly what it was.

Maka walked into the kitchen and saw where the smell was coming from. It was one of her favorite meals, spaghetti.

"Hey." Soul said. He didn't meet eyes with Maka. "Hope you're in the mood to eat. I was going to make your favorite chicken, but we had that a few nights ago at Kid's, so i decided to do something different."

"Uh, that's fine. Thanks." Soul handed Maka a plate full of food. He still didn't look at Maka as he filled his plate also. They both sat down across from each other. They were silently eating for a while, paying too much attention to their plates.

"Hey, uh, Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for saying what I did. I know it wasn't cool. It's just that I really like-"

Soul was interrupted when Maka leaned over and kissed him.

-Author's Note-

Ok so I know this chapter took a while. Family stuff. Anyway, What about Soul and Maka kissing? What are Liz and Tanya planning? Find out next chapter! (Btw Happy New Years!)

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble In Victoria's Secret

Part 7

Soul couldn't believe it. He was actually kissing Maka. He wanted it to last forever. But they both had to breathe so they broke apart.

"Look." Maka said, after taking in a breath. "I like you too, Soul, but you have to trust me to do need to trust me. Can you do that?"

Soul reached over and grabbed Maka's hand.

"Yeah, Ok, we'll see Karo tomorrow and tell him we will do the job."

Maka yawned.

"I gotta go to bed. I'm super tired." She kissed Soul's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Soul said, watching Maka walk to her room.

Liz checked her watch the next evening. It read 7:30. She waited for Soul and Maka to come by.

"Hey sis!" Patti called. She hopped on the roof next to Liz.

"Wachya watin for?" Patti asked her sister.

"I'm waiting for Soul and Maka to come by."

Tanya's words repeated in her head; 'Karo hates tardiness. Just make sure Maka meets Karo a little late. If we make them an hour late the first time we do this or Karo will get suspicious. We'll do this one shoot at a time until Karo gets tired of her being late and fire her, so just make them about 15 minutes late.'

"Actually, Patti." Liz said. "I need you to transform."

"Why?"

"Because….uh… It's a game Maka and I play. We both ambush each other once in a while so when we are on our missions we can be ready for anything."

"Oh cool! Ok." Patti transformed and placed herself in her sister's hands.

Liz took Patti and waited. She heard a low rumble in the distance. A motorcycle was approaching. She saw Soul driving the motorcycle and Maka riding behind him. Liz aimed at the motorcycle's tires and shot.

"I don't know what happened. I think I ran over something sharp. I think I have a spare under the seat." Soul said.

"Did you do it?" Tanya asked. Liz shot the tire and left. As soon as she arrived at the shoot, Tanya came to meet her.

"Yeah."

"Good. Be right back." Tanya said.

Tanya walked over to Karo,who was writing something on his clipboard.

"So, Karo, where are your newest star models?" She could barely choke out the words, 'Star Models'

"Now that you mention it, I have seen Tsubaki but not Maka. I sure hope she doesn't bail on us."

"Yes, that would be a shame."

Tanya turned around and saw Maka walking through the door.

"What?" She muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Karo asked. His eyes lit up when he saw Maka come in.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were never going to come! He looked behind her. "Don't you always bring that white-haired boy?"

"Soul's motorcycle got a flat so he told me to go along without him, but he will meet me here."

"So you are doing the two-month contract, right?"

"Sure am."

Tanya stomped over to Liz while she was talking to Kid who had met Liz and Patti there, and Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Uh, Liz, a word?" Tanya asked.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me Maka was walking here?" Tanya growled.

"I had no idea. I'll be more careful next time."

"You better. Of course, unless you don't want to be a model."

"Oh no, I do!"

"Well then get it together."

Tanya walked over to some other models and Liz returned to her friends.

"What did Tanya want?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, she just asked if I had some eyeliner she could borrow"

The conversation was interrupted when Karo asked for everybody's attention.

"Ok, now that everyone has arrived," Karo gestured to Soul, who just walked in. "I want to make a wonderful announcement. The stylists and I decided that this shoot will not be at the store. All of you are invited to the weekend Miami shoot. We're going to the beach!"

-Author's Note-

AAHHH I'm so excited! I have been really looking forward to this. Soul Eater is going to the beach! Oh, and by the way, I have been reading your reviews and I love them! So if you have any suggestions, Constructive criticism, or anything else, feel free to review! Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	8. Chapter 8

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 8

"Wow, Miami is so pretty." Maka gasped. Maka and Soul were both on a plane to Miami, Florida.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"Soul?"

"Huh?"

Maka took Soul's hand.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

Soul gave Maka's hand a light squeeze in reply.

Across the lane, Kid sat in the nearest window seat. He can tell something's up with Liz. He also knew that there was no way Soul's motorcycle would get a flat that easily. Kid was suspecting Soul's motorcycle was sabotaged.

But he hesitated to believe that Liz was responsible. Kid looked over to Liz, who was sitting next to Tanya. He saw their lips moving but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'm kinda feeling a little doubtful about getting Maka fired in the way we intended. I don't think it will be bad enough." Liz told Tanya.

"Hmmm, well, I guess we could come up with something else, let me sleep on it." Tanya said, gazing out the plane window.

Liz noticed Tanya's face slowly turn redder and redder. Until she finally exploded.

"JESUS, HATSUMI! CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER?!"

Liz turned in the direction of where Tanya screamed. It was a girl in a navy blue and white striped tank top, navy blue cloth shorts, and brown wedges with a white trim. She was talking on a cellphone.

"Oh, sorry." Hatsumi said quietly.

Tanya grunted and faced the window.

Once the plane landed, Soul and Maka walked into the airport holding hands. Kid and Patti, Liz and Tanya, Black Star and Tsubaki and some other models followed them. Then grouped together and waited for instructions.

When Karo arrived, he strolled over to the group and directed to the cars to drive them to the beach.

Maka and Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star, Kid and Patti were all put in the same car.

"Hey guys!" A girl waiting at the entrance of the boardwalk said. "I'm Hatsumi, one of the senior models. Karo put me in charge of giving you schedules!"

The rest of the groups left their cars and looked toward Hatsumi.

"The shoot is at 3:00 this afternoon, so meet here at that time. There will also be a shoot same time tomorrow. The hotel is right down there. -Hatsumi pointed towards the Red Lion Hotel around the block- Just tell the receptionist your name and Karo's name and they will direct you to your rooms, other than that, feel free to enjoy all of Miami, including the private beach and the Boardwalk Fair."

The group departed in all directions. Hatsumi followed a bunch of other girls to the hotel.

"What's wrong Kid?" Patti asked. Kid and Patti were with the rest of the gang deciding what to do first. Kid didn't move a single bit since Hatsumi left. He only gazed at the spot where Hatsumi was and simply said;

"Woah."

-Author's Note-

OMG! Does Kid have feelings for Hatsumi? and what are Liz and Tanya going to do next?

Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon! (And don't forget to review!)

-LittleBlackJacket14-

**(P.S, Sorry for the short chapter!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 9

Kid turned around and watched Hatsumi walk to the hotel. The gang decided they would check in, change into their bathing suits and go to the beach.

"I think Kid likes Hatsumi." Maka said, watching Kid's face go red.

Kid tapped on the shoulder of a redheaded model in a blue one piece crossing towards the boardwalk and asked her about Hatsumi.

"Hatsumi? She's our second most recommended model. Not surprising though, considering Hatsumi is Tanya's little sister."

'That must explain why Tanya was screaming at her on the plane.' Kid thought.

"Hey, Jess!" Hatsumi said while approaching Jess in a purple bikini. "I thought we were all gonna meet in the lobby."

'THIS is Tanya's sister?' Kid thought. Tanya always was bitter and Hatsumi was cheerful. Kid wondered how they could possibly be related. Hatsumi had caramel colored hair that swayed on her shoulder blades while Tanya had black hair that ended at her shoulders. Even their eye colors were different. Hatsumi had striking bright blue eyes and Tanya had steely gray ones.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Hatsumi said, addressing the group. "Were having a bonfire at the beach around 10:00." Hatsumi looked right at Kid "Hope to see you guys there." The conversation was ended when Jess pulled Hatsumi towards the boardwalk.

"Were definitely going to that bonfire tonight, right?" Kid asked.

"Ok. We'll go. NOW LETS GO TO THE HOTEL SO WE CAN GET TO THE BEACH ALREADY!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Your names and you reservation's name?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Karo, and Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patti." Maka replied.

"Actually, I'm rooming with Tanya, but I'll meet you at the beach, ok?" Liz said, taking her bags to the elevator.

"Ok, well the boys will be rooming in room 127 and girls will be in 128. Specific instructions from Karo." The lady gave each person a room key and sent them to the elevator

"Black Star please stop that." Tsubaki said. Black Star was pushing every button on the elevator door. But Black Star snickered and kept pressing buttons. Black Star left the elevator with huge bump on his head and Maka left with an encyclopedia in her hands.

"We'll meet you in the lobby, ok?" Maka told the boys.

"Cool." Soul said.

"So Kid, Hatsumi huh?" Soul asked Kid once all the boys were in their room.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the bonfire."

"So what made you like her so fast?" Black Star asked

"Well, she's pretty, and perfectly symmetrical in every way."

"I wouldn't tell her that if I were you." Soul said

"What? That she's pretty?"

"Yeah, that."

In the girl's room…..

"So what do you think is up with Liz?" Tsubaki asked

"Sis is probably meeting new friends." Patti said.

"I don't know, she is spending a lot of time with Tanya."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, she just likes Tanya. And outside of our group, she doesn't have a lot of friends so I'm gonna let her enjoy it, and eventually she'll hang out with us sometime. It's not like she won't ever talk to us again."

"Thats true…"

"We better get dressed, the boys are probably waiting for us downstairs" said Maka taking out her suitcase. The other girls did the same.

"Where are they?" Black Star complained. "Girls take forever."

Just then, Maka and the others arrived in the lobby. Maka was wearing a white and pink striped bikini that tied in the back and pink flip-flops. Patti had on a yellow one piece and white sandals. And Tsubaki had on a brown bikini with teal lining and teal flip-flops.

"Took you long enough." Black Star was shirtless and wore black trunks with white stripes on the sides.

"Shut up, Black Star." Soul said. He was also shirtless and had red trunks with a black soul on the left leg.

"We should get going." Kid remarked. He was again, shirtless and had black shorts with white stripes on both his left and right leg.

At the beach…..

"YAHOO!" Black Star jumped into the ocean. Patti followed close behind. Soul and Maka decided to sit on a tall rock used to jump into the ocean. Tsubaki and Kid were sprawled out on towels on the shore.

"I love Miami." Maka sighed while watching the waves curl onto the shore. She turned around when she heard footsteps and saw Black Star running up to the edge of the rock. Black Star did a flip over Maka, and dived into the water below.

When Black Star surfaced, he earned applause from Soul and Maka.

"You should jump Soul! Maka, you too!" Black Star hollered from below.

"No thanks Black Star!" Soul said.

Black Star waded out of the water. He planned to sneak up on Soul.

"Assassin's rule number one - silence: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target." Black Star recited as he scaled the rock.

"Assassin's rule number two - transpositional thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements." He could see Soul and Maka now. He was going to

push Soul off the rock.

"Assassin's rule number three - speed: take out the target before the target notices your presence." As he approached the two. He didn't notice dip the rock. He stuck out his hands to push Soul

"Yaho-" Black Star was cut off when he tripped and pushed Maka off the rock.

"MAKA!" Soul lunged for Maka. His fingers curled around the strap of her top and tried to pull her up. He thought he had Maka until Soul noticed Maka was still falling. He also noticed that she was topless and her bikini top was in his hands.

-Author's Note-

OMG! Maka is falling off a rock...TOPLESS! Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapter coming soon! And don't forget to review!

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 10

Soul was frozen. He watched Tsubaki sprint with Patti to Maka with her towel. Maka had her hands over her chest. Soul looked in his hands and saw a pink and white bikini top. He snapped out of his trance and dropped the bikini top. Tsubaki wrapped the towel over Maka when she got to shore.

"Nice going, dude." Black Star said , Soul's shock turned to anger.

"What the hell Black Star? This was all your fault!"

"No way! It's your fault that Maka's top came off. You should have let her go."

Tsubaki arrived on the top of the rock and retrieved Maka's bikini top.

"Is Maka ok?" Soul asked.

"She seemed ok, I think she understood that it was an accident and I doubt she is really mad."

Kid joined the three on Beezlebub. "What happened? All I saw was Maka falling off the rock then Tsubaki and Patti walking her to the bathrooms."

A evil grin appeared on Black Star's face. "Soul got pervy and ripped Maka's top off while she fell of the rock."

"That's not true Black Star, and you know it." Tsubaki said. "I gotta go, I have to get this back to Maka." Tsubaki disappeared behind the rock.

"So, what really happened?" Kid asked.

"Well, uh-" Soul's voice was choppy. "Black Star tried to push me off the rock, and he pushed Maka off instead.

"And?"

Black Star snickered. Soul punched him in the arm.

"Well, I kinda tried to pull her up and-" Soul was cut off when he noticed Kid looking towards the entrance.

All the boys met the girls at the front of the beach. Maka switched out of her bathing suit and had a black oversized hoodie with pink and blue tye-dye short shorts. The other girls still had their suits on. Soul ran to face Maka.

"Hey, Maka, sorry about the whole-"

"It's ok, Soul."

'What the hell is up with everybody interrupting me?' Soul thought. Soul pushed it away. He was just glad that Maka wasn't angry with him.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Kid asked.

"Umm, I don't know. There are a lot of shops around here. How about we check them out?" Maka suggested.

"I'm up for it. But we might have to change first." Soul grabbed Maka's hand.

"NO WAY! I wanted to check out the fair!" demanded Black Star.

"I heard it's better at night." Maka said, walking to the hotel. Black Star reluctantly followed.

Patti stopped walking and looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Liz?"

Hatsumi threw her bags on the futon in her room. "Tell me why I have to room with you two again? Why can't I stay with the other girls?"

Tanya put a sappy face and pouted. "Because I want to be with my sissy. Is that so wrong?"

Hatsumi shot her a sarcastic look. Her usually cheerful eyes was now held doubt.

"I'm going to the town square with Jess."

After Hatsumi left, Liz plopped down on her bed and asked Tanya a question of her own.

"Can I go? I was supposed to meet my friends down at the beach."

"Oh, Boo Hoo. Do you wanna hear my idea or what?

Liz sat patiently and waited.

Tanya smirked. "That's what I thought."

"C'mon Tsubaki. In here." Black Star pulled Tsubaki into a store that had skateboards on the front window.

The rest of the group split up in different stores. Maka and Soul went into a clothing store, Patti skipped into a candy shop, and Kid followed Hatsumi and Jess into a nearby boutique.

"Oh my God. That bracelet looks awesome on you!" Jess exclaimed. Hatsumi had on some silver bracelet that Kid couldn't make any details out of.

"Yeah, it does. I'll buy it." Hatsumi pulled out her wallet but put it back when she glanced at the price tag.

"Man, it's totally out of my budget. Oh well." She shrugged and walked on.

Once Hatsumi and Jess were gone, Kid took a closer look at the bracelet. It was silver with different charms of sea life. He looked at the price tag. Not much to him. He took the bracelet and took it to the cashier. He knew it would be a perfect gift for Hatsumi.

Once Kid made her purchase, he saw the store clerk of the candy shop pushing Patti out the door. Kid slipped the box holding the bracelet inside his pocket.

"Patti, what happened?" Kid asked.

"Are you responsible for this girl?" The clerk asked.

"Uh, yes."

"She was throwing the candy at me for half an hour."

"BUT I BOUGHT IT! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT!" Patti demanded.

"C'mon, Patti. Let's meet up with the others." Kid took Patti by the shoulders and led her to the main square.

The store clerk took a huge broom from the corner and sighed at the carpet of gummies that laid out before him.

-Author's Note-

Ok so sorry I ended this chapter in a weird spot but I thought the chapter was getting a little also sorry for not writing for almost TWO WEEKS! My internet went wrong and it took awhile for the people to FINALLY send out someone to fix it. Anyways, thank you for being patient! Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon! (And don't forget to review)

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble In Victoria's Secret

Part 11

Maka blissfully walked hand in hand with Soul to the main square. She had just done some shopping with Soul in Abercrombie and Fitch. When she checked her watch and dropped her bag.

"Soul we have to get going. We have ten minutes to get back to the beach for the shoot!" Maka took off running. She saw Black Star riding a new skateboard and Tsubaki walking along side him. Maka grabbed Tsubaki's arm and shouted over her shoulder;

"Soul! Find Kid and Patti and meet us there!" She saw Sou pick up her bag and kept running.

"Ah! There you two are! Five minutes although." Karo said as he greeted Maka and Tsubaki. Maka heard Tanya and Liz snicker.

"Well it's alright. As long as it does not happen again. Now, go change into swimwear." Karo hurried the girls into the wardrobe room.

Both girls emerged in designer swimsuits and met up with other models to begin the shoot. Cameras were poised same as the one in Death City, but now instead of a velvet backdrop, rolling waves crashed on the shore and sprayed the girls with it's salty mist. When the shoot began, The girls overly reacted about the cold water and playfully shrieked when it came in contact with their skin. They tossed a beach ball everyone -even Tanya- had on superstar smiles as they played. Even when Tanya 'accidentally' pushed Hatsumi into the ocean Hatsumi had a smile like it was a playful push. Although it was more of a shove.

When the shoot was finished, a towel was provided for each girl as they escorted them back into the wardrobe. Maka and Tsubaki changed back into their clothes and met the rest of the group at the entrance of the beach.

"Hey, I'm starving. And it's 5:00. Let's get some dinner." Maka suggested.

The gang all went to Olive Garden.

"Alright! Here ya go!" The blonde waitress said as she passed out the food. Black Star bit off half of his breadstick then took his plate of food. The group was halfway through their meal when a girl had bumped into their table.

"OH! Sorry.." The girl said nervously.

Kid, who was closest to the girl said,'

"No problem." Kid rubbed his nose from the locket on the girl's neck when the she fell forward.

They the rest of their meal with no other interruptions.

Later that night…..

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" Hatsumi said when the group arrived at the bonfire. She met eyes with Kid for a split second. Kid went red but Hatsumi looked away before she could notice. Hatsumi blushed a little also.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tsubaki said. Everyone were seated on logs roasting marshmallows. Kid sheepishly sat next to Hatsumi. Liz was there but Tanya was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm Kid." Kid held out his hand to Hatsumi

"Hatsumi, hey, sorry about my sister - on the plane. I noticed you looked back when she yelled at me."

"I'm sorry about you. Does she yell at you like that all the time?"

"That loud? No. But she does have her days. She mostly just likes to complain a lot. But luckily I'm gone for most of it."

"Where do you go?"

"The DWMA."

Her answer shocked Kid. She looked 19, which meant she should be Rank 4. Same as Kid. How could he had never seen Hatsumi?

"If you don't mind me asking, How old-"

"Nineteen. I get that a lot. I'm a Rank 1 because I have no partner."

"Are you a weapon or meister?"

"Meister. I don't mind though, not having a partner. I can still go on missions and everything."

"But you can't resonate or have any of the benefits of having one. Why is it so hard to find a partner?"

"Well,you see-"

"HEY KID! YOU WANNA COME TO THE FAIR WITH US!?" Black Star was racing towards the two.

"Uh-sure I guess."

Kid saw Hatsumi's head fall,paying too much attention to the dancing flames before her.

"Hey uh, Hatsumi?" Kid scratched the back of his head. "Do you wanna go with us?"

"You-you mean like a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Sure."

Kid held out his hand once again to lift her from the log. She looked at it for a few seconds. As if hesitant, then slowly placed her hand in his.

"So, what do you want to ride first?" Kid asked. Maka and Soul went towards the ferris wheel, Tsubaki and Black Star chose the biggest roller coaster, and Liz and Patti decided on the house of horrors. Which Patti had to push her sister in.

"Hey Kid, do you wanna ride with us?" Patti said, pointed to the four-seated cars.

Kid looked at Hatsumi. "Sure! C'mon!" Hatsumi exclaimed. They both ran to meet up with Liz and Patti.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times." The obviously bored ride supervisor said. All four riders picked up thier mini pistols and read the small sticker that said which targets to shoot.

"It says shoot the red and avoid the blue." Said Liz. Obviously shaken. Patti cheered for the ride to start.

"AHHHH MONSTERS! THEY WANT MY HOT BODY YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Liz shrieked she covered her eyes and shot in random places. Hatsumi nailed every target. Patti and Kid were close behind. Patti was laughing too hard at Liz and since Liz was in front of Kid he couldn't see all the targets with Liz squirming in her seat. Kid blushed when a giant spider fell right in front of Hatsumi's face and she hid her face in Kid's shoulder.

"REMATCH!" Patti announced as the ride ended and Hatsumi declared as the winner.

They rode three more times.

"I wanna ride the monster house again." Patti said as Liz directed her to another ride.

"Nonono Patti, let's try something-" Liz stopped dead when she saw Kid and Hatsumi kissing at the top of the ferris wheel.

-Author's Note-

OMG! Liz had a crush? What's gonna happen?

Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

(And don't forget to review!)

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	12. Chapter 12

Trouble In Victoria's Secret!

Part 12

"You ok sis?" Patti asked. She watched as a tear fell from Liz's face.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Hey, go catch up with Black Star and Tsubaki. I'll meet you there." Liz pointed to the two heading towards a ride called The Zipper. Patti skipped along to catch up.

After she was gone, Liz took out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Tanya said.

"What do I have to do?" Liz said in an impatient voice.

"Woah. Very eager. Have a change of heart?"

"Just tell me."

"Ok, ok, do you have them?"

Liz dug around in her purse and found them. Two flyers for a play tomorrow at 1:00. She had brought them just in case.

"Yeah."

"Put it somewhere they will both see. Do my sister's first."

Liz saw Hatsumi and Kid exiting the ferris wheel. Hatsumi was laughing at something Kid had said.

Liz threw the paper frisbee style and waited.

"Oh cool! A comedy of errors! It's playing tomorrow. Do you wanna go?" Hatsumi asked when the paper landed at her feet.

"Sounds good to me." Kid said.

"Alright. She got it." Liz watched Hatsumi and Kid look for another ride.

"Good, now do the others."

Liz hung up and started looking for Maka and Soul.

"So, what about you?" Hatsumi said. She and Kid decided to go on a ride called the Fireball.

"What about me?"

"At the bonfire, you were badgering me with questions. Now what about you? You are a Four Rank right? I heard that Lord Death's son is too. Do you know him?"

Kid hid the surprised look on his face. 'How does she not know?'

Kid was going to tell her the truth, but he wanted her to like him for him. Not his social standing.

"Uh, yeah. I know him."

"What about your family?"

"Well, my dad is alright. He smothers me sometimes though. And my mom…." Kid started to trail off. Not wanting to continue

"You've said enough. My mom is gone too. She died when I was eleven. And my dad died long before that. But Tanya says that she can talk to her sometimes."

"How?"

"She says that the eldest of each family can always come in contact with their mothers."

Kid knew that wasn't true. And he knew Tanya knew as well.'What has Tanya been telling her?'

"How does Tanya talk to your mother?"

"Well, she grabs a pen and paper, and she writes down everything she says. Apparently she uses Tanya as sort of a body to write with."

Kid started to think Hatsumi was crazy. 'I guess it that's was she grew up with, anything can seem real.' Kid's thoughts stopped dead when he saw a small gold chain around her neck.

"What is that?"

Hatsumi looked at the chain he was pointing to and pulled the rest of the necklace from her tank top.

"It's a necklace my mom gave me. Well, I guess by Tanya. It was after mom died. And Tanya told me that it was one of a kind that mom made for me."

Kid knew it. It was the locket that the girl had on at Olive Garden. If it was one of a kind, Why did she have the same one?

"It's pretty." Kid said nothing else as they waited to go on the ride. He needed to talk to Tanya.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kid waved to Hatsumi as she went to the Red Lion. He wanted to meet up with the others before leaving. He also wanted to talk to Tanya after Hatsumi was asleep.

"Hey Kid!" Kid spun around and saw Maka and Soul running to him. Maka had some paper in her hand.

"We found this flyer for a Shakespeare play tomorrow. Do you and Hatsumi want to come?"

Sure enough, it was the same flyer that he and Hatsumi found.

"We were going to see the same one. We'll make it a double date." Kid said.

Kid saw Black Star and Tsubaki coming also. Liz and Patti were not far behind.

Maka and Soul invited them to the play also, but all four declined.

"A big star like me might outshine the actors." Black Star said.

"And plays just aren't my thing." Liz said flatly.

The group started towards the Red Lion.

Kid knocked on the door of Tanya, Liz, and Hatsumi's room. Fortunately, Tanya answered.

"You almost woke up the other two with how loud you were knocking. What do you want?"

"First of all, The eldest cannot communicate with dead members of their family. What do you think you're trying to pull?" Kid growled. Tanya held her finger to her lips and stepped out of her room.

"Look," Tanya said as she shut the door. "What I told Hatsumi was giving her some closure."

"Lying to a nineteen year old is not closure."

"How about for a eleven year old?"

Kid's face softened. Tanya noticed and took advantage.

"Hatsumi was only eleven when she lost our mom. And I was only twelve. Doing this I gave her the closure she needed."

Kid headed for his room and thought hard about what Tanya said. She said nothing else as she closed the door. He turned around to ask about the locket and all he saw was an empty hallway.

"Humans will believe anything." Tanya snickered as she crossed to her bed.

"I can't wait to see this play!" Hatsumi exclaimed. Kid, Hatsumi, Soul and Maka were all heading down to the theatre. "It's my favorite out of all the Shakespeare ones."

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" Maka asked

"Too sad. I like comedys better."

When they arrived, Hatsumi heard her name being called. She spun around and saw Tanya calling her over. She was waiting for the crosswalk to allow her and Liz to cross.

"I'll go get the tickets." Kid said. Soul and Maka joined him.

The lady at the ticket booth had just given him the tickets when he heard a scream and car brakes screeching.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

Panicked voices all jumbled together but all Kid heard was the ringing in his ears. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Hatsumi lying in the middle of the road.

-Author's Note-

Ok so don't want to spoil anything so not going to lead you guys on this time.

Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

(And don't forget to review!)

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble In Victoria's Secret!

Part 13

Kid felt as if he was going to throw up. He rubbed his eyes in attempt to make Hatsumi disappear. But it was unsuccessful. People pooled around Hatsumi. Only when someone bumped into Kid is when he snapped back to reality. He sprinted to Hatsumi and picked her up bridal style. As soon as she was in Kid's arms, he felt warm liquid fall on his hands. She was bleeding. A lot. Kid saw that her entire left side was a huge gash.

"Where's the nearest hospital!?" Kid asked frantically.

"An ambulance is on the way!" Someone replied

'There's not enough time.' He thought.

"Sunset Boulevard 9723" A redhead who put a hand on his shoulder said. Kid realized it was Jess. Her violet eyes filled with worry for her friend.

Kid summoned Beelzebub and was off.

In the middle of the trip, Kid noticed Hatsumi's eyes opened.

"Are...we….flying?" She said in a weak voice. She started to look down, but Kid gently moved her head back up.

"Just keep your eyes on me. Ok?"

Hatsumi was about to answer but soon she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Hatsumi went in and out of sleep for two days. None which she could remember. But when she slept, each dream slowly turned to nightmares. The fifth time she woke up she had enough strength to sit up and look around.

"A hospital?" She murmured. She tried to shift positions but yelped from a sharp pain in her side. She could not see what caused her the pain because she was changed into a hospital gown. Everything around her was white with pale blue, but a pop of color caught her eye. She turned around and saw a bundle of magenta lilies with baby's breath in a purple vase.

"Lilies." She knew they were from Kid. She remembered on the way to the theatre she pointed out the flower and said they were her favorite.

"Are you ok? I heard you yell." Kid walked through the door and crossed to Hatsumi.

"Yeah. My side hurts though. What happened?"

"You got hit by a car and it tore open your side."

Hatsumi felt all the blood from her face drain.

" ?" A nurse said as she came in. "If you want we have your clothes and now that you're awake, would you like to change?"

"Yeah,sure." Kid helped Hatsumi up and the nurse gave her a bag. The nurse walked her to the bathroom

When she emerged, Kid took her hand and pulled out a little black box and gave it to Hatsumi.

"What's this?" Hatsumi asked.

"Just a little get well soon present."

Hatsumi smiled and pulled the lid off the box. She gasped and pulled out the silver bracelet she had been admiring two days ago.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I-"

Hatsumi grinned. "Did you follow Jess and I to that jewelry store a few days ago.?"

Kid went red. He was about to give her a shaky answer when Hatsumi planted a kiss on Kid's lips.

"Thanks. It was very sweet."

"Hey! You're up!" Maka said. She ran over and gave Hatsumi a hug and Hatsumi winced when Maka had wrapped her arms around Hatsumi's side.

"Oh, sorry. Are you ok?"

Hatsumi lifted up her shirt to inspect the wound. From her hip to the bottom of her ribcage had a long seam snaking up her right side.

"We match." Soul said. He pulled up his shirt also and he had a scar running up diagonally across his chest.

"Yeah,some friendship bracelet." Hatsumi scoffed.

" Karo decided to hold up our plane so we could stay for you to heal. We told him we would let him know when you feel better so we could leave." Maka started towards the door. "Wanna come?"

"You guys go on without me. I have to check out so I'll meet you at the hotel." Said Hatsumi.

Kid, Maka, and Soul left the room leaving the door open. Hatsumi carefully sat down on the hospital bed admiring her bracelet when she heard the hospital door shut.

"Hello, sister dear." Tanya purred. Liz was right behind her. "Let's talk."

"Hatsumi!" Karo said excitingly, rushing through the door. Maka, Soul, and Kid were right behind him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thank you, Karo. By the way, how did the last shoot go?"

"Canceled it. It didn't feel right doing it without you. But now," Karo pushed Maka, Soul,and Kid out the door. They resisted for a second but stopped when they realized what he was doing. He walked over to where Hatsumi was sitting.

"Sweetheart," Karo said. Hatsumi's heartbeat quickened because there are few times when Karo was serious about something. And this was one of them.

"We talked to witnesses by the theatre who was present when you were hit. They said that you were pushed, but none saw by who." Karo took Hatsumi's hand. "Do you know who pushed you?"

Hatsumi felt tears run down her face. She hated lying to Karo. She always thought of him of a father.

"Maka." Hatsumi could barely choke out.

"Maka pushed me into the road."

-Author's Note-

**Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon! (And don't forget to review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Trouble in Victoria's Secret!

Part 14

Tears welled up in Hatsumi's eyes as Karo trembled.

"I-I see." Karo said quietly. He cleared his throat "Well, I must have some time to process this information…. I will deal with this once we return to Death City. But I will tell you this, Miss Maka Albarn will be stripped of her membership of a Victoria's Secret model."

Once Karo left, Tanya and Liz walked in. Each with a sinister grin on their faces.

"Good job, Hatsumi." Tanya snickered. "Mom would be proud."

"I hate you." Hatsumi said. She was ashamed of what she had done. Ashamed of ruining her friendship with Maka. Even though it was to protect her friends.

"Aww, don't be so sad. Not like it was gonna work out between you and him anyway." Tanya's eyes fell to the silver bracelet on Hatsumi's wrist.

"What's this?" Tanya took the bracelet off of her wrist before Hatsumi could react. Tanya dangled the bracelet in front of Hatsumi's face. "A trinket from Kid?"

"Go away."

"Fine, but just remember, if you don't want all your little friends to be six feet under, including your little boyfriend, I suggest you stay away from them. Besides." She balled up the bracelet in her fist and turned away from Hatsumi. Before she turned, she glanced at Hatsumi's gold locket.

"Gold and silver, always clash. You have to pick one-" She whipped the bracelet at Hatsumi. Hatsumi caught in in midair.

"Or the other." Tanya slammed the door behind her.

Hatsumi looked at the bracelet in her hand. A dolphin, starfish, seashell, angelfish, and a seahorse all were staring back at her. When a tear fell from her face on top of the angelfish, it reminded her of a fish swimming through the ocean.

"Back where you belong huh?" She murmured. 'I wonder where I belong.'

"I guess this is better." She realized that she didn't belong with people. She didn't deserve friends. Because all she does is let them down and hurt them. She thought about Jess. She could have been at the top of the request list by now. But she makes her hang out with Hatsumi instead of working on modeling gigs. Ditto with Tsubaki and Maka. Patti, Soul, and Black Star were wonderful people. No way she deserved friends like them. As for Liz, she could tell that she had kindness in her heart also, she just needed to find it. And Kid…

Hatsumi decided that Tanya was right. There was no way things could work out between them. People like her don't get to have a boyfriend. Especially someone like him.

"Alright. -"

"Just Hatsumi, Thanks"

"Uh- ok. You are now all checked out. Hatsumi." The lady at the front desk said.

"Thank you."

Carter. Hatsumi hated the last name she was given. She never knew why though. She always had a shiver that ran down her spine when she heard it. She felt the warm rays of the sun as she strolled outside.

"Hatsumi!" She saw Kid, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka coming to meet her.

Kid ran up to Hatsumi and took her hand. For some reason she flinched, so Kid let go assuming there was some kind of bruise on her palm.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked. Kid noticed that Hatsumi had her gaze on Liz and Tanya. They were leaning up against a tree in the park across the street. Saying things that he could not make out. Kid noticed Hatsumi flinch again. As if she was lost in her own world.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Why?" Her eyes had dark rings under them and her face was pale.

"Nothing. We better get to the airport. Karo's waiting for us." Tsubaki said.

Kid could tell something was off about Hatsumi. Her face was sullen and she looked upset. What could have happened that made her so sad in as little as an hour?

Kid noticed Tanya glaring at Hatsumi. When she noticed, Hatsumi ran across the street to the tree. Tanya said something through gritted teeth, Hatsumi gave Kid a lingering gaze, then left with Liz and Tanya.

On the plane...

"Have you noticed something different about Hatsumi?" Kid asked Black Star.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She's YOUR girlfriend."

"True."

"Just chill. She probably is fazed from getting hit by that car. Of course, a big star like me would never know how anything like that feels" Black Star leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head. "I'm taking a nap."

Black Star has a good point, but still, Kid knew something was off about Hatsumi. She seemed fine when she first woke up. Kid looked over to Hatsumi's seat. She was sitting in the same row as Liz and Tanya. Kid was suspicious about Liz also. He had an idea that Tanya was behind all of this.

Hatsumi pressed her cheek against the cold window. Watching the clouds float in the sky mixing with the colors of the late afternoon sunset. She yelped when Tanya jabbed her in the arm.

"What the hell Tanya?"

Tanya said nothing and pointed to the flight attendant asking her what drink she would like.

"Just some water, please."

Hatsumi returned her attention to the plane window and closed her eyes. She had a massive headache from all the crying.

"Maybe it was meant to be this way' She thought. 'I'd rather have Maka not be a model than to not be alive, I guess this is where I belong.'

Back at Death City…..

Maka flopped down on her bed, happy to finally be home. She was exhausted from the plane and had bad case of jet lag. She had just closed her eyes when there was a knock at the door.

"Maka!" She heard Blair yelling her name. She groaned and trudged to the door.

"Hello, Maka." Karo cleared his throat and said in a sad voice,

**"****Let's talk." **


	15. Chapter 15

Trouble In Victoria's Secret!

Part 15

"What do you mean?" Maka had just been told that she was no longer a Victoria's Secret model. She had to open her eyes wide to keep the tears from falling.

"Well, sweetheart, for confidentiality reasons, I cannot tell you. I'm so sorry."

Karo left without another word. Maka sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"What's up?" Soul appeared with a bag of chips. He saw Maka look up as dug around in the bag. When he saw the tears, Soul dropped the bag and walked over to Maka. She stood up and took Soul's embrace. That is when she let the tears fall openly. She sobbed into Soul's shoulder as he slowly rubbed the square of her back, as if he knew already knew what was wrong. After Maka calmed down a little after telling Soul what happened, she sat down on the couch as Soul went to make Maka a sandwich.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"You probably haven't eaten anything since we left Miami. Just take it"

Maka thanked Soul and took the sandwich. She ripped off pieces of the sandwich and popped them in her mouth. She tasted soft peanut butter and tart jelly. Maka laid her head on Soul's chest and finished her sandwich while Soul flipped on the TV.

After a few hours, Maka grew tired of the sitcom she was halfway through.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Soul rose with Maka and took her hands.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Soul planted a tender kiss on Maka's forehead.

Maka plopped down on her bed yet again. But this time she had changed into her pajamas and undid her hair out of her usual pigtails. She closed her eyes and thought about Soul. He had made her feel better very easily and so quickly. It was as if she had noticed the extent of his cool tempered personality for the first time. She really admired that about her partner. She jumped a little bit when she felt a small weight jump onto her stomach.

"I heard the news." The voice said. Maka opened her eyes and saw Blair in her cat form pawing at her torso. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. On the bright side, Tsubaki will still be able to model. Of course, I have no idea why she would'nt. I just wish I knew why Karo fired me."

"Don't worry Maka. All answers come in due time." Blair settled into Maka's blanket.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." As soon as Maka closed her eyes again, she realized how tired she was. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Hatsumi was dreaming. At the moment, that's all she knew. She was floating in a river. Slowly drifting. Although she didn't know where she was or what she was doing, she felt calm. She looked up and saw light shining through trees. Tranquility surged over her like a blanket. That emotion was cut off when she stopped moving and a dark figure materialized above her. Soon, she felt the pebbly bottom of the river beneath her feet and stood up.

'Run.' She thought. The sun blocked her way of seeing the person before her. The sun behind the figure obstructed her eyesight. Hatsumi could tell what was coming. she stayed planted to the ground. 'Run...now...RUN!'

"Run!" Hatsumi launched upward. She looked at her alarm clock and ripped out the plug. The loud beeping stopped immediately. She recalled her dream. Hatsumi remembered that day. It was the day that the big man it the suit came. He had told her that her father had died. She was only nine then. Little did she know she was going to lose her mother only two years later.

Hatsumi groaned. She had to go to the DWMA. Normally, she would be excited to go, but the DWMA was where Kid was. And Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti too. Hatsumi sighed, she knew she had to go. Hatsumi swung her leg over her bed. She was just about to cross the room to her dresser when she lost her balance over something that rested at the foot of her bed.

Hatsumi groaned and pushed the black suitcase under her bed. She had forgotten to unpack last night. She decided to unpack when she got home. It's not like she would need those clothes anytime soon. They were all summer clothes.

Once Hatsumi got to her dresser, she put on the clothes that she used everyday. Dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a yellow tank top, a black leather jacket, and a brown katana sheath. She combed her hair and pulled it back into a braid, brushed her teeth, then said goodbye to her sister. Who only gave a tired groan in reply. Tanya was never a morning person.

Hatsumi skipped her black 250r Kawasaki sport bike and decided to walk. It was a cool morning in Death City, almost like the water in her dream. As she walked, she saw a child and her mother walking along the sidewalk holding hands.

"The sky is so pretty. Huh mommy?" The little girl asked. Hatsumi didn't hear the mother's reply. But she knew that it was something mothers would say. She was around one enough to know that. She wondered why her parent's deaths kept popping up today. Hatsumi shook the thought out of her head. What she needed to focus on is keeping herself away from all of her friends…..

Kid raced down the halls of the DWMA. Clutching a book in his hands. He had asked Liz and Patti to go to class without him so he could retrieve his biology book for class. He had trouble imagining what kind of asymmetrical experiments would perform on him if he came to class unprepared. He stopped running when he saw a girl that had to be Hatsumi. She was looking around in her bag and didn't notice when three boys approached.

"Hey Hatsumi." The boy leading the three said.

Hatsumi glanced at him once and simply said, "Go away, Connor."

"Aww, come on." Connor wrapped his arm around Hatsumi's waist. "School is so boring. Let's have some fun."

"No thanks." Hatsumi pushed his arm away. Connor stepped away and sighed.

"Figures. I heard that kids with no parents weren't raised right. Goody two shoes come from them."

Hatsumi's eyes turned steely and shot an angry look at Connor. "You know as well as I do that's not true."

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Well then, let's fight. Jakob, go find a professor to witness."

The blonde boy took off through the hallway.

"Connor, I'll fight you. But this will be the last time, got it?"

"No problem. Blood!"

The other boy with red spiky hair with a black streak stepped beside Connor. He had black, shirt,boots, and pants. The only other color he had on was a red trenchcoat and a silver choker with spikes. Connor had brown hair, a purple shirt with black baggy jeans, and a black long jacket hung loosely on his shoulders. White sneakers were peeking out of his jeans.

Blood transformed into a sword with a black blade and a red handle. Hatsumi unsheathed a thin silver katana just as the professor stepped in. It was one Kid could not recognize. He was wanting to step into the fight, but it was a legit one so he decided to stay out of it. and if it got too out of hand that's when he will come in to play. He also wanted to see what Hatsumi could do.

"I approve this fight." The professor said.

"You may begin."

-Author's Note-

Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

(And don't forget to subscribe!)

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


	16. Chapter 16

Trouble In Victoria's Secret!

Part 16

"You may begin." The professor said. Kid watched closely as Connor lunged at Hatsumi. He slashed his weapon again and again and with each strike, Hatsumi dodged effortlessly. When Connor stepped back, Hatsumi used her katana to balance herself on the handle and jumped over Connor. Once behind him, she did a leg circle and kicked the back of his knees. Connor hit the ground with a thud.

"That's it. I'm done going easy on you. SOUL RESONANCE!" Both Connor and his weapon began to glow. The blade of his sword grew in width and the red on the handle grew deeper. Connor brought the blade down on Hatsumi and she stopped it with her hands. Soon, blood began to trickle from Hatsumi's hand. The blood then went up her hand on dissapeared.

"Nice try, but my weapon absorbs blood and uses it to increase the power of it's attacks."

Hatsumi smirked "Yes, but while the blood is being absorbed the weapon is weak. Now it's my turn. Soul Resonance."

Hatsumi and her katana both began to glow just like Connor and Blood. Her soul appeared around her as if she was going to attempt a resonance link, but instead of another person, Hatsumi linked to the katana. Kid noticed that her soul was sectioned off. Lines were all over her soul as if it had just been shredded by a knife. Waiting to fall apart. Hatsumi lunged at Connor, driving it through his sleeve and knocking Blood out of his hands. While Connor was pinned to the wall, Hatsumi punched him left and right. It only took a few hits to knock Connor out. Hatsumi released him and he fell to the ground. Only this time, Connor did not rise. Hatsumi took her katana and slashed Blood right between the blade and the handle. Blood changed back into his human form holding his shoulder.

"Take your partner and leave." Hatsumi said.

"That was amazing." Kid told her. "How did you resonate with your weapon?"

"Uh, gotta go." She hurried off as soon as she saw Kid.

Kid was going to run after but he had something more important. He lehe other direction to his father's office

"Hello Kiddo!" Lord Death exclaimed as Kid approached. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"That's not important, right now, I need to speak to you about Hatsumi Carter." Kid set down the book on Lord Death's tea table. In the middle of course.

"Ah, I see. She has much potential, though as you may know she cannot advance until she finds a partner."

"That's what I have come to talk to you about. I've seen her fight, Dad, I think she can do fine without a partner."

"Now Kid, You know that the rule is that you have to find a partner. And you also know that said rule is un-negotiable. The whole idea of this Academy was for young meisters to enroll, recruit weapon partners and turn them into Death Scythes. I understand that you have certain feelings for this girl and though I support you in that decision, I cannot change the rule to one person's accustoms."

"How did you know about that?"

"I had someone check up on everyone during your trip to Miami, you didn't think I would just let you go unsupervised, did you?"

"I'm nineteen, Dad."

"I know but I'm just so overprotective over my Kiddo" He cupped his giant gloves in Kid's face.

"Daaaad.' Kid complained. Although nobody else was around, Kid's face still went red. He lifted Lord Death's gloves from his face.

"Please reconsider."

"Well, there is one thing, but I highly doubt it's worth it."

"What?"

"A long time ago, A young man who was a student here had the same problem. He could not find a partner as well. But he had a substantial amount of power, so I created a test for him. I did not tell the student when it was. Nor did I tell him that I was having the test in the first place. That way I could assess what he had already learned. Not something he had studied for. If he had passed, he could have advanced without a weapon. But as I predicted, he failed. That is why I am reluctant to give Hatsumi this test."

"But we should try at least, right?"

"Well, I suppose. But only on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell Hatsumi about the test, or help her prepare for it."

"No problem."

"Well…" Lord Death said hesitantly, "I guess it's worth a shot."

"Thank you father. You won't regret this."

"I hope not…. You should probably go back to class, you know."

"Oh, right." Kid retrieved his book and started for 's classroom.

After class, Kid saw Hatsumi at the front of the school. When Kid looked at her, Hatsumi started running.

"Hey!" Kid said, catching up to her. " I was just wondering, do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Uhh….I don't know, I'm kinda busy. Maybe some other time. Bye."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Then prove it." Kid said. He saw Liz and Patti coming to meet him. "We'll fight. If I win, we go out on a date."

"And if you lose?"

"Well…." Kid never thought about a consequence for if he lost. "Then I won't bother you again."

"You don't bother me." Hatsumi's eyes went soft, then hardened again. "And deal."

"Ok, Liz, Patti." Kid's weapons appeared at his side and transformed. Hatsumi unsheathed her katana.

"Two fights in on day. What a treat."

"Hey, check it out." Soul said with Maka at his side. Black Star and Tsubaki were there also. "I was wondering where those three went. Looks like they are picking a fight with someone. Kinda looks like Hatsumi."

"I think that is Hatsumi." Tsubaki said.

"I didn't know she even went here." Black Star said. "But of course, a big star like me doesn't notice little things like that." Black Star broke out laughing, but Tsubaki silenced him.

"They're starting to fight."

"Liz, Patti." Kid addressed his weapons. "We cannot use the Death Cannons. It makes it too obvious that I'm Lord Death's son. Understand?"

"Kay!" Patti said cheerfully.

Liz gave a small quiet answer. From the reflection of her pistol form, she could see Kid's face. Pure determination was written all over it. She overheard the stakes of this fight. Was Kid willing to sacrifice the entire relationship all for this one date? Did he really care about Hatsumi that much? Liz smiled. She was watching one of her best friends grow up. She remembered when she had first enrolled with him and her sister three years ago, and meeting Maka and the others. She was so happy then, so, why wasn't she happy now? Why couldn't she be happy for her friends and support them?

"Uh, sis? You probably should pay attention."

Liz smiled a little more. She was going to try to win this fight. For Kid.

Because that's what friends do.

-Author's Note-

-gasp- Is Liz having a change of heart? Will Kid and Hatsumi finally go on another date? Will Hatsumi have to pay the price form Tanya if she does? Make sure to follow/favorite because more chapters coming soon!

**-LittleBlackJacket14-**


End file.
